The war we thought was bad, Has become worse
by 1st Captain Wolf
Summary: "They say history is written by the victor.." Price said quietly. Wolf laughed at what was said. "Then history must not be true what so ever, Price... No way.." He said, loading his ACR. "I suppose you have a point." Price smirked, cycling the bolt of the Intervention.
1. Prologue My two cents

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own CoD.**

**I know this is short for a Prolouge, but please read. **

**Don't just read, Review. Reviews are welcome.**

"You know what they say about revenge: you better be ready to dig two graves.."

His vision was blurry, breath heaving as he came too. He looked down at the offending object in his chest right above his lung.

"Five years ago... I lost Thirty thousand men in the blink of an eye..." He heard from behind him, causing him to roll over and look up at the owner of the voice. Shepherd.

"And the world just fuckin' watched... Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers..."

He looked at Soap, the Captain laying on the ground, a knife in his chest. Shepherd emptied the spent rounds from his .44 Mag, reloading it slowly. The other man on the ground slowly began to crawl towards Shepherd, hand reaching to his pistol that was no longer working.

"No shortage of patriots..." Shepherd finished loading his revolver.

"Here's my two cents..." The other man whispered as he drew his pistol and fired, only to earn a click from the weapon.

"I know you understand..." Shepherd aimed down at Soap and pulled the trigger.

But the other man, and Price, wouldn't allow the Rouge General to put a bullet in Soap for they tackled him to the ground.

Soap turned and crawled to the fallen gun, reaching for it but Shepherd stepped on it, punching the Captain in the face.

Soap waned in and out of consciousness, seeing the three fight. He saw the other man get knocked back before Shepherd jumped on Price, punching Price repeatedly. Soap looked at the knife lodged in his chest, grasping it and pulling on it. Pain lit up his vision as he did, the knife slowly sliding from his chest cavity and out of his chest. With labored breathing, he spun the knife in his hand and looked at Shepherd. As he did, the other man pulled Shepherd into a headlock, burying the knife he had in Shepherd's gut and yelling at Soap to do it before he fell away from Shepherd. Soap chucked the knife, the blade finding home in Shepherd's left eye, killing him.

With a pained sigh, he laid back, watching the sand fly overhead. 'So this is it? Wolf and Price are dead... I'm next... Heh... Befittin' of me..' He thought, his vision darkening.

"Soap..." A scratchy, American southerner accented voice groaned.

'Wolf...' Soap thought, looking up at the one American who he trusted with his life.

"Soap...!" Price cried, rushing up to Soap with Wolf behind him.

"Helo incoming..." Wolf gasped, trying to steady his breathing while helping patch up Soap.

The Little Bird landed, causing Wolf to clutch the .44 Magnum that once belonged to Shepherd.

"It'll hold for a while... Help me Wolf..." Price lugged Soap onto his shoulder, Wolf coming to the left of the two. "I thought I told you that this was a one way trip." Price said disdainfully.

"Looks like it still is... They will be looking for us, you know?" Nikolai questioned as he helped them load Soap onto the helo.

"We need to get them medical attention." Price said as Wolf helped keep Soap steady while clutching his own chest wound.

"Da. I know a place." Nikolai smiled, starting up the Little Bird.

"Where is Zero and the others?" Wolf asked, his voice raspy from the heat of the desert.

"The same place we are going, my friend." Nikolai said, an even bigger grin on his face.

Wolf smiled, shaking his head and leaning back on the seat. He could rest for a bit.

He looked back at Shepherd's body, nothing but contempt for his former leader. "Hope hell has a nice little hole for ya, bastard." He spat at him while they lifted off.

**_What do you all think? Hope you like the Prolouge. _**

**_Wolf, Zero, and Skeleton Crüe are my OCs. Infinity Ward owns Soap, Price, Shepherd, and Nikolai._**

**_Read n Review!_**


	2. Zero mark two

**Chapter chapter two! You get to meet Zero, a bad ass Russian.**

**Once again, I own Wolf and Skeleton Crüe, not MW2.**

'Soap' MacTavish sat at the armory as he got ready to go with Price and Rook to the Boneyard. This was one of the two places that Makarov's hide out was. One of the two places he was hiding. He was ready to end the war for the Americans that were in a war they didn't even ask for. Shepherd's plan was a forked attack to try and get the madman, but knowing Makarov, he was one step ahead.

If the plan failed, they were to collect the intel left around.

"You ready, Soap?" Price asked as he stood at the doorway, his weapon in hand.

"Bloody right I am." Soap grinned, getting into his Ghillie suit. Then the computer beeped as a message came through.

"I'll check it out. Finish up, sharpish." Price said as he made his way into the communications room. He looked at the screen and noticed an encryption code on it, one he was fimiliar with.

"You nutter." The Brit said, smirking around his cigar, typing the encrypted code to view the message.

He was nearly floored at the contents.

'Kingfish is back off the grid. Be very careful, Cap. Friendlies in the Boneyard. Look for a dark color Jugger, chick in Ghillie suit. Fang out' It read before it wiped itself out.

"Bloody hell. How did he know." He wondered.

Soap stepped in the room with his Intervention on his back, face painted up in. Even through that, he could see the confusion etched in the Scot's face.

"Wolf just said that Makarov is off the grid. Looks like we need to bag a leader at the Boneyard. Just stick to the plan, like always." Price said heavily, patting the Captain on the shoulder.

"Like old times?"

"Damn right." Price grinned as they got on the Heli.

* * *

'Zero..' A Russian voice whispered on the Comms.

"Da.." A feminine Russian accented voice replied. The woman was perfectly hidden in her Ghillie suit from any sight except maybe a UAV. Thankfully there wasn't one, which meant she could watch Makarov's Inner Circle even longer.

'Wolf relayed this message, friendlies watching the meeting as well, they have I.R.s so if you see them, don't give their position away, alright? And it's hot in this suit..' The voice said.

Zero giggled silently, shifting her scope line of sight to the dark armored Juggernaut that pace the area. "Well...You certainly stick out like a sore thumb, Vosha... Are they about to wrap up yet?" Zero whispered as she readjusted her sight line to the Inner Circle.

'No, but I think this party is about to be rudely broken down. I see Americans snooping around.' Vosha said as he stopped in Zero's sight line.

Zero panned left, seeing the Americans moving forward silently, sticking close to the fuselage of planes.

She also saw a tank roll up and take aim at Vosha where he couldn't see.

"Vosha..! Look out!" She commed as the gunner fired a large .50 Caliber burst on the Juggernaut that was her friend.

She turned as the Inner Circle began to fire back, taking out the gunner with a well placed shot from her silent RSASS, checking to see that her friend was down.

"Vosha... Vosha... Shit! Wolf!"

'I'm patching you through to Price, Zee. Sounds like Shepherd is tying loose ends. Get moving, You can't help him now.' Wolf answered quickly.

Wasting no time, she darted through the downed planes, using her smaller figure to squeeze through the crawl spaces inside planes. Then she heard the effects of betrayal flood the comms.

'Roach? Ghost? Come in, Ghost. Do you copy? Does anyone copy?' Soap tried desperately to reach his comrades.

'They're dead, Soap. Shepherd's cleaning house. I'm working my way back to you.' Price said, trying to fight through Makarov's men.

'Shepherd betrayed us.' Soap said angrily, his voice shaking with rage and dishonor.

'Have to trust someone to be betrayed. I never did. Nikolai, come in. Do you have our location?'

'Da. Inbound, Price. But I am not the only one. You've got Shepherd's men on one side, Makarov's on the other.' Nikolai spoke while he piloted his AC-130 towards the Boneyard.

'We'll have to take them all out then.' Price said, almost cocky.

'Or let them take each other out. Either way, I'll see you on the other side, my friend.' Nikolai replied quickly, switching off their link.

"Captain Price. This is Lieutenant Liv Kirrill, Skeleton Crüe. I am on my own here and my man is down." Zero said as she avoided another firefight.

'Wolf's little bird. Right. Meet us at these coordinates, then we'll talk. Soap! Shepherd's trying to wipe out us and Makarov at the same time! Head for rally point Bravo to the west! Trust no one but a lass in a Ghillie suit.' Price said.

'Copy. Just yell out Cobra.' Soap replied.

Zero swapped to her suppressed AK-47 Red Dot and began to take out a few that were getting close, using the distraction of other guys against them. With a smirk, she began to run, not seeing the other man in a Ghillie suit.

Soap grabbed his G18 and held it in her face, close to pulling the trigger.

"Cobra!" She shouted, pushing him down and letting out the rest of her final clip into a Shadow Company soldier.

'Nikolai! This is Price! Be advised, the LZ it hot, I repeat, the LZ is hot!'

'Ok, Captain Price, I am on the way! Try to get the situation under control before I get there, ok?' Nikolai said jokingly.

'Right, whatever you say, Nikolai! Just get here sharpish! Soap, Liv, let Makarov and Shepherd's men kill each other off as much as you can. We can use their comms to listen in on their radio traffic. I'm going to try to contact Makarov.' Price commed, gunfire flooding his side.

'Makarov, this is Price. Shepherd's a war hero now. He's got your operations playbook and he's got a blank check. Give me what you got on Shepherd, and I'll take care of the rest...'

Silence reigned the comms. 'I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov. You and I both know you won't last a week.'

Makarov finally replied, albeit cocky. 'And neither will you.'

'Makarov...you ever hear the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?' Price asked, gunfire quietening down.

**'**Price, one day you're going to find that cuts both ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell...' Makarov chuckled.

'Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first.' Price said, ending the link.

"Move, Leftenant! We gotta get to the rally point!" Soap said as they both rushed on towards a road. They both stopped quickly, a BTR sliding to a stop in front of them and an SUV crashed into it head on.

Soap grabbed ahold of Zero and they both rushed up a fuselage they watched as Nikolai's AC-130 fly over, popping Angel Flares to avoid Stingers.

Soap shook his head as the Shadow Company began to fire at them and forced them into cover.

'Don't let them pin you guys down! You got one minute!' Wolf commed.

Zero brought out her twin TMPs and slid down first, her weapons spraying all over the area in front of her. Shadow Company and Inner Circle fell around her and she rolled to a halt, dropping her twin machine pistols before she got back up, picking up a fallen Shadow Company soldiers Vector, sending a .45 round into an Inner Circle member's head.

Soap rejoined her, only to sprint past her with Akimbo MP5Ks. "Thirty seconds!" He yelled.

Zero wasted no time and sprinted to catch up.

'We gotta do this fast! We are about to pull up at the rally point, so be there and get in fast.' Price commed.

With burning lungs to catch up to Soap, Zero spun around, aimed down the Holographic scope and blasted into the Jeep that followed Price and Rook, sending that vehicle into a flip before it crashed into a Technical.

"Get in! Nikolai we are inbound!" Price said as the two jumped in the Jeep they were in, Zero next to Price with her now scope less RSASS in hand, using it like an FAL against the following Shadow Company.

Rook sped off to the runway, driving like a pro through tanks and other obstacles that caused their tails to crash and burn.

'Feels like Azerbaijan don't it Zee? Nikolai, I have your landing pad. Aircraft carrier SC111409-024. Sending coordinates.' Wolf sounded as the AC-130 began to land.

'Copy that, my friend. Captain Price, you have thirty seconds.' Nikolai reported.

"Copy that, Nikolai. Step on it Rook!" Price said as they slid around the corner, stopping on the runway as Nikolai rolled slowly past them. Zero smiled ever so slightly while sniping drivers of trucks.

Then Rook slumped over, foot slamming on the accelerator.

"Shite! Rook is down! Hang on!" Soap yelled, grabbing the wheel.

"Ramp, Nikolai! Lower the bloody ramp!" Price yelled as they sped towards the rear of the AC-130.

Not a moment too soon, the ramp lowered, allowing the jeep to coast into the cargo bay of the plane. Zero got out, rushing over to the door and closing it to prevent the truck from falling out.

"Any luck?" Price asked, looking at Soap hopefully.

"Neg. He's dead."

'Zero, are you alright?' Wolf asked.

Zero was silent as she gazed over the dead body of Rook, thinking of Vosha.

"This war is only going to get worse..." She whispered.

'I know. I'll meet you on deck, alright?' Wolf said, awaiting her answer.

"Da. See you then."

"Lass, one question... Where the hell are we headed?" Price asked, zipping up the body bag.

"Indian Ocean. You get to see how we do business..." Zero smirked, lighting her cigarette.

**Read and Review, I'd love some Feedback please.w**


	3. The Plan, Just like old times

**_And heeeeeeeere we go!_**

**_Oh, I don't own Call Of Duty. _**

**_Only Wolf and Skeleton Crüe_**

**__****Indian Ocean**

**Onboard the ****_Skull_**

**TF141-Disavowed./Skeleton Crüe-Disavowed.**

Captains John Price and "Soap" MacTavish had been labeled most wanted war criminals due to Shepherd's betrayal. But they weren't the only most recent ones on that list. Sitting in the room with them were Zero, the Russian Loyalist Bug for Wolf. She was part of Alfa, the best damn sniper they had, as well as a heavy hitter despite her small frame.

There was also specialist Piper McCord, her callsign was Micro. She was the tech specialist for the Crüe.

Next on that list was Reaper. He had an impressive sniper trick shot with a Barrett M107, placing the shot straight down the barrel of a tank and killing the operators.

Finally, the number one man of that group, up next to the 141 Captains. Desmend Volket. The Fang of Skeleton Crüe. Wolf was no joke, and learned the best from his Marines training.

"Well now. Seems we are in a bit of a cluster fuck aren't we? Shepherd is pissed at me because of having Vosha in the Inner Circle, when Allen failed." Wolf said as he leaned on the wall next to Price. "But I don't take too kindly to someone fuckin' with my friends. You got my support while Micro tries to fix up our Records. May take a while." He said, dropping ash on the ground before puffing on his cigar.

"We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand. We don't even know if Makarov's intel is any good. Price. ...Price?" Soap looked over as he placed down a UMP.

Price stood at the armory door way, a thoughtful expression as he took "inventory" of Wolf's armory.

"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a luxury. Not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take... inventory. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare... They will remember us. For this. Because out of our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight: We. Will. Kill him." Price finished his speech and looking over at Wolf, a smirk forming on his face.

"Nice speech. Zero, Reaper, get you some silenced rifles. Micro, pack up and go with Nikolai. Abandon this ship. Clear our names and disprove Shepherd. This will be a one way trip." Wolf said as he picked up his suppressed ACR with an ACOG Scope, placing clips in his vest.

Reaper placed his hat on, grabbing an Intervention for himself and a RSASS for Zero.

"They say history is written by the victor.." Price said quietly.

Wolf laughed at what was said. "Then history must not be true what so ever, Price... No way.." He said, loading his ACR.

"I suppose you have a point." Price smirked, cycling the bolt of the Intervention.

Soap chuckled and took a Vector ACOG and an Intervention, both suppressed. "Ready when you are, plan of engagement?"

"Right..." Wolf said, looking at the General Area of Site Hotel Bravo.

* * *

'I'll wait for you at the exfil point. Three hours.' Nikolai commed, causing Wolf to perk up slightly.

"Don't bother. This was a one-way flight, mate." Price whispered, looking around in his scope.

'Then good luck my friend. Слава Богу.' Nikolai replied sadly.

"Watch out for Micro for me..." Wolf said, a hint of sadness on his voice.

'Da. Das vidanya' Nikolai said.

Captains John Price, "Wolf", and "Soap" MacTavish crawl out of their desert camos in the sandstorm that had brewed up and moved up a ridge overlooking Site Hotel Bravo.

"Soap, Wolf, I'm picking up a thermal spike up ahead. The cave must be somewhere over the edge." Price said, looking down at his thermal imagery on his Tac-Pad.

"Then this must be that Limey bastard's place." Wolf said, looking down his sights across the river where Zero and Reaper were sitting.

Price spotted a Shadow Company patrol on the road below, holding his fist up.

"Hold up. Enemy patrol. Hold your fire. Looks like Makarov's intel was solid. This is it." He whispered.

The other two Captains went prone, looking down at the patrol. The patrol then split up it's group and began to patrol the cliff road.

"Good, they're splitting up." Wolf said, watching the group to the left making their way further down the road.

"Let them separate. This decryption code better be worth the price we paid..." Price whispered, tapping in the code.

Soon the comms were full of the Shadow Company's chatter.

'Go ahead, Alpha.' HQ declared

'Riverbed all clear, over.' Alpha, the ones infront of the three captains stated.

'Bravo?' HQ inquired.

'Sandstorm. Not much to see right now, over.' Bravo declared

"Stupid bastards.." Wolf said, earning a chuckle from Soap.

'Zulu?'

'Uh, we're starting our patrol east along the canyon. North-side access road, over.' Zulu said.

"Focus on the group on the right, directly beneath us. Let's take them out first." Price ordered out.

"I'll take the two on the left." Price nodded. "On my mark. Three... Two... One... Mark."

They sniped out the four men simultaneously and the dog on the right side of the road dropped like a stone from a silent shot from Zero across the canyon.

"Just like old times." Price said, smiling.

"I count five tangos down." Wolf said, looking over the Shadow Company soldiers.

"These aren't your average muppets, Wolf." Price said, earning a smile from the Crüe Captain.

"Good." He said, sliding down the hill to the road, followed by Price and Soap.

"All right, we've got to take out the other group before they come back. Move up." Price said.

"Let me..." Wolf said, pumping his left fist and pointing at the two guards and dog up ahead.

Not a split second later, the two guards dropped and the dog nearly exploded from the shot through it's spine.

"Impressive." Soap smirked, moving up behind Price.

"We don't have much time before they find the bodies. Let's keep moving." Price said as he moved forward, Wolf and Soap right behind him.

"Here we go - hook up here." Soap said, pulling out his rope and clip.

'Disciple Four, Oxide. What's your status, over?' HQ was heard over comms as the 141 Captains hooked up on the railing on the edge of the cliff.

'Disciple Four, Oxide. Do you copy, over?'

"Go. I'll be down soon." Wolf said, nodding at the two as SC HQ came up again.

'Hey, I'm not getting anything from Disciple Four, north-ridge road. Could be a bad transmitter.'

Soap and Price began to rappel down steadily before slowing down.

"Got two tangos down below." Price whispered as they took out knives right when they got right above them.

"Do it." Soap nodded as both silently took out the two guards at the cave entrance with a stab to the throat. Price unhooked and pulled on his rope, signaling Wolf to come down.

Soap unhooked as well swapped to his Vector Silenced ACOG Sight. They moved in slowly as Wolf slid down and rejoined them. A soldier was seen in front of a security cam TV, watching everything except for behind him.

"Do not engage. Down boy..." Soap said to Wolf jokingly.

"Ha ha, fuck you." Wolf whispered.

Then approaching footsteps were heard, alarming the three.

"Patrol coming our way - go left, quickly!" Price sprinted left, crouching into cover as Wolf and Soap both followed suit. "Let them pass." Price said while a group of Shadow Company soldiers walked towards the entrance.

'Butcher Seven, Oxide. We've lost contact with Disciple Five.' HQ stated.

'Probably just the sandstorm that's rollin' in or a bad transmitter. Send a team to check it out, over.'

'Roger that, Oxide. I'll send Vinson and Lambert. Butcher Seven out.' Butcher Seven replied.

"Take out the guard having a smoke, or wait for him to move along." Price said to Soap, pointing up ahead.

Soap simply snuck up and knifed the guard, pulling him over to the shadows.

"Good night. Let's go." Soap said, moving up.

There was a large group of SC soldiers ahead, which honestly mired Wolf.

"Ah shit..." Wolf whispered.

"Easy now... Two tangos in this corridor. Hold your fire and stay to the left." Price ordered calmly as they moved around the left into a corridor.

'Disciple Five, Oxide. Give me a sitrep, over.' HQ commanded.

"Soap, we've got two tangos with taclights coming down the stairs under that red light, dead ahead." Wolf pointed up ahead at the stairs.

"I'll take the one on the right. On my mark. Three... Two... One..." Wolf said to Soap. They took out the two tangos.

"Impressive. Clear. Go." Price motioned forward just as Shadow Company HQ came on comms.

'Disciple Six, we've lost all contact with Disciple Five. Check it out, over.'

"Top of the staircase - he's mine." Price said as he rushed up the stairs and knifed the soldier up top.

'Roger that Oxide, we're on the catwalk, heading to the steam room. Standby.' Disciple Six said.

"Wait a minute... Ain't that..." Wolf trailed off as they entered the steam room.

'Disciple Six, go dark, breach and clear.'

The lights went out soon after that, earning a few whispered curses from Wolf.

"Here we go - get ready. Silencers off." Price said as the three broke for cover.

'Door charge planted. Ready to breach.'

'Hit it.'

'Breaching, breaching!'

Disciple Six promptly blew a hole into the steam room and stormed in, laser lines moving around crazily.

'Foxtrot Element, sweep left. Charlie Element, scan around the area.' D6 said, the troops moving up.

"Go loud!; Open fire!" Price yelled after Wolf counted down.

They opened fire on them, a dark shootout ensued around the wanted Captains as they did so, eliminating targets like a well oiled machine.

"They're here! Open fire! Stay frosty, hunt them d-..." Six said before he was cut off by a bullet in the throat, silencing him. All members of Shadow Company's Disciple Six were down within seconds.

'Disciple Nine, your rear guard just flatlined!' HQ exclaimed.

'Not possible. We just cleared that area. Nobody's -'

'It's Price. Backup priority items and burn the rest. Fireteams just delay 'em until we're ready to pull out.' Shepherd interrupted, voice panicked.

The three captains came out of the darkness of the room and out onto the catwalk that ran along the cliffs. It was a kill zone.

"Grab a riot shield...we'll need cover out here. Zero, Reaper, you're up!" Price commed while Wolf and Soap grabbed a riot shield and he went prone.

* * *

'Oxide, Avatar One. We have unauthorized personnel on the catwalk. I repeat, we have unauthorized personnel on the catwalk-' he was silenced by Reaper's well placed headshot.

'Take point with the riot shield. I'll take care of any resistance.' They heard Price say as they took on targets.

Soap and Wolf moved along the catwalk under cover with a riot shield, which drew fire from Shadow Company soldiers from across the catwalk. Price, Zero, and Reaper all three took out as many Shadow Company soldiers as Wolf and Soap moved forward.

'Oxide, Disciple Nine, we've got hostile snipers across the canyon from the nest, over.'

'Terminate with extreme prejudice. All personnel - be advised, we have three enemy foot-mobiles on the catwalk heading to the crow's nest and Snipers across from the canyon.'

Reaper cursed as both he and Zero began frequently sniping people that had goggles, helmets and face masks.

But a Little bird showed up and began to fire at them.

"Run!" Zero yelped as she jumped up, trying to avoid the guns of the Little Bird. Reaper had run the opposite way, which caused the Heli to chase Zero and give him the perfect chance for a hijack. He had only seen one pilot and that was enough for him, so, he sprinted up towards the Little Bird, grabbing ahold of the landing strut and pulling the pilot out.

He hadn't got to move at first as the Helicopter spun out of control and towards the river.

Zero looked back as the pilot got back up, wounded badly though. She held no remorse and lifted her CZ75, lined up her sight with his head, and moved to pull the trigger when a minigun tore into the wounded traitor.

Reaper hovered there for a moment before he shifted over, letting Zero climb up on the helicopter.

"Wolf, we gotta make a run for it, I'm sorry captain..." Reaper said as they flew away.

'It's ok. This was a one way flight anyway, buddy. peace.' Wolf said, cutting the comms.

* * *

'Butcher One-Five, rendezvous at the nest and prepare to escort Gold Eagle to the LZ.' HQ ordered over comms

"Gold Eagle must be the bastard Shepherd! We're running out of time, let's go!" Wolf yelled, letting out a precise burst on his target before moving up entering the nest at the same moment Choppers dropped off troops with riot shields.

"They're using shields! Use frags! Flank them!" Price shouted as they made for cover.

"No they expect that! Use flash, or shoot them in the foot!" Wolf demonstrated as he tossed a flash bang inside the line of riot shields. While disoriented, Wolf leaned out and spray fired into the line, the entire clip hitting the enemy. After the blindness wore off, he drew his AA-12 and went back into cover. They then fought their way further into the cave, more Shadow Company soldiers using shields and popping smoke.

'Butcher Two roping into sector Papa Quebec!' Was heard as a Black Hawk hovered over a cave hole and smoke flooded the area. Wolf ran across, bullets pinging off the riot shield on his back.

"They're using thermal through the smoke!" Wolf yelled as he sat in his cover, shield protecting his head.

"They're digging in, Shepherd must be close! We have to break through! I'll draw their fire through the smoke! Watch for flanking routes!" Price warned.

"Are you kiddin', Price? This is kid play." Wolf said before throwing a frag into the smoke.

Price drew hostile fire while Soap went around the cave, picked up a SCAR-H Thermal, and regrouped by Wolf.

"Cover me..." Wolf said pulling the shield around, holding the 12 in his other arm. "... I'll draw their fire." He swung around, letting off a frag round into a Shadow Company soldier, killing him and a few others around him.

Soap popped up, using the Thermal scope to take out the rest of them with Price.

"Clear!" Soap affirmed.

"Move up, we have to get to Shepherd quick!"

'Oxide, Butcher Five-Actual. I've got a severed det cord - we're gonna need ten mikes to get the trunk rigged and the EBC primed, over.'

'Negative, Gold Eagle wants those charges hot in less than three mikes. Get it done, out.'

They reached a locked door to the control room, causing Wolf to kick one of the dead soldiers in the head.

"They've sealed the control room. Get a frame charge on the door, Soap." Price ordered.

Soap planted the breach charge, hitting the button and blowing in the door. The three captains charged in and cleared the control room which was wired and rigged with tons of explosives.

"Holy shit on a shingle, Price... This place is a mini Nuke..." Wolf whispered as he reloaded, looking at the opposite door.

'All units be advised this is Gold Eagle. The site has been compromised. I am executing directive one-one-six bravo. If you're still inside, your service will be honored. Shepherd out.' Was the cold, honest truth that came from Shepherd.

"Override the door controls! Hurry!" Price said as he and Soap started typing furiously.

"Shepherd. I got one thing to say to you... I'll save it until we put a bullet in you..." Wolf said over the comms, standing over the map and snapping a picture.

They unlocked the doors and ran to the door and into the cave, just as the explosives went off.

"Run! Keep moving! This place is gonna blow!" Price said as the three ran down the cave mouth, the shock wave catching up to them

Soap fell at the exit, shell-shocked while Price and Wolf shot at Shadow Company soldiers outside.

'Excalibur, this is Gold Eagle. Fire mission - target package Romeo - danger close.' Shepherd said to Shadow Company's Excalibur.

'That's within a hundred meters of your position sir!' Excalibur retorted quickly.

'That's not a suggestion! Send it!'

Wolf's heart leapt into his throat as he back pedaled to Soap to help him up.

'Roger that, fire mission danger close!'

"Incoming! Get down! Get down!" Price shouted as he dove down as artillery fire landed all over Site Hotel Bravo, killing, wounding, and dazing many of Shadow Company's soldiers.

"Those are his men he's killin'!" Soap shouted as rubble sprayed over them.

"Since when does Shepherd care about danger close... Let's go! Stay close and follow me! To the west, lads!" Price said as they got up and moved out of the caves. Outside they saw more Shadow Company soldiers dropping in from helicopters and quickly dove for cover.

Wolf looked up and saw an M249 on his cover, a fresh set of box ammo next to it. Not willing to be out done by his close friends, he reached up, pulling the SAW and it's ammo boxes with it down onto his lap, tossing his broken ACR onto the rock floor. He stood up, the SAW cocked in his hand at his hip.

"Knock knock!" He said, unleashing rounds onto the scattered Shadow Company.

'Sir, sandstorm activity is picking up here. It's too risky for flight ops.'

'Understood. Head for the tunnel. We'll take the Zodiacs.' Shepherd replied coldly.

'Yes sir!' HQ affirmed

The captains pushed through Site Hotel Bravo, eliminating SC soldiers along the way towards the next the tunnel where they spotted General Shepherd escaping.

"There! Heading for the tunnel!" Wolf pointed and began to rush to the mouth of the tunnel.

"He's getting away! Shepherd mentioned Zodiacs...there must be river access nearby - let's go!" Price ordered as they rushed on into the cave chasing Shepherd into the tunnel.

* * *

"They're just around the corner, come on!" Price yelled

They got on a Zodiac and started up, Soap driving the Zodiac began to give chase. Shepherd's Zodiac was way ahead of them along the river. As they tried to catch up, they encountered Shadow Company soldiers at the banks of the river who kept firing. Soap pulled out his Mini-Uzi and shot at them while Price and Wolf also opened fire on the soldiers. Bodies dropped and barrels exploded as they dodged enemy fire and RPGs as they raced down the river after Shepherd who drove his boat into a cave.

"Through that cave!" Wolf shouted over the engines and gunfire. They chased Shepherd into the cave, taking out more soldiers inside the cave. When they came out, Shadow Company soldiers riding additional boats came after them, desperately trying to kill the captains with Little Bird helicopters are flying overhead.

Stay clear of open, Soap! We got a chopper on our six! Take evasive maneuvers! Light them up Wolf!"

"I'll happily oblige!" Wolf grinned, leaning back and firing at the Little Birds chasing them.

Soap drove the boat left and right and between rock walls to prevent the choppers from firing on them.

"RPG's, on the bridge!" Price warned, and Soap maneuvered the boat to dodge RPG fire, as well as firing at the Soldiers on the river banks and rope bridges.

"Get past that Little Bird before its guns spin up!" Price ordered.

"Those miniguns aren't going to stop, shake 'em!" Wolf yelled as he reloaded.

Soap drove the boat to avoid the Little Birds flying about them, Wolf using his last box on the Bird.

"We can't let Shepherd escape! Right, go right!" Wolf shouted as the Little Bird spooled up, bullets flying at them.

"Left! Left! Steer clear of that chopper! Go! Go! We gotta lose 'em! Shake 'em off!" Wolf shouted as his clip went dry, tossing the SAW in the water. Up ahead, they saw a series of rapids and they looked quite bad.

"Rapids up ahead! It's going to get rough, hang on!" Price warned as he slid a new Mag into his M4A1. While they went down the rapids, Shadow Company soldiers on more boats appeared around them, Soap brought his Mini-Uzi at them, firing. Once the rapids settle the chase continued and Wolf brought his 12 up, firing at the sides of the remaining Shadow Company soldier's Zodiacs.

A Pave Low was flew above the river, and they knew what was coming after that.

"Shit! That's his get away!" Wolf shouted as they came around the bend.

'Avatar One, gimme a sitrep, over!' Shepherd ordered

"Ah, I have Warhorse 5-1 standing by. Pave Low's downriver, sir.'

'Copy that! Warhorse 5-1, be advised, we're coming in hot!' Was Shepherd's reply.

'Roger - dropping the hatch - keep it above 30 knots and watch the vertical clearance.' The Pave Low pilot responded.

Shepherd's boat slid right into the Pave Low's hangar and the Pave Low took off.

'Crew, Gold Eagle's on board. We're outta here.' The Pilot affirmed.

"Soap! Hold it steady!" Wolf said as they came up behind the large chopper. He had one Frag-12 left and that was his next and final round. The Pave Low flew up but it was blocked by a sandstorm blowing in. It hovered above the waterfall in an attempt to turn around and it was the three captain's chance

"Steady! Steady!" Price yelled as they slowed down and the Heli made an about face.

As Soap held the boat still near the waterfall, Price fired his M4A1 three times and Wolf fired his 12. The third shot from Price damaged the Pave Low's rotors and Wolf's frag-12 hit the cockpit, killing the pilots and the chopper spun wildly down.

"Back up, back up!" Price shouted, causing Soap to reverse the engine. The current proved too strong and the boat fell over the waterfall and into the river, throwing the captains into the wash.

* * *

Soap woke up on the bank of the river, coughing up water from his lungs. Next to him, Wolf was on his hands and knees, coughing and hacking water. He stood up, knife in his hand, and began to walk staggeringly towards the crashed Pave Low, Wolf limping behind him. He saw a wounded Shadow Company soldier crawling and bleeding. He walked up and rammed his blade into the man's spine killing him. Right next to the wreck he spotted another one lying on his back and holstering out a G18. The soldier pulled the trigger but the weapon clicked empty. Wolf kicked the weapon from his hand, bringing his blade down into him, killing him. A clatter was heard from behind the wreck, Shepherd frantically climbing out from the burning hulk into the sandstorm. Soap and Wolf slowly chase him and saw him resting on the car.

"You know what they say about revenge...you better be ready to dig two graves..." Shepherd panted, clutching his side.

Soap raised his arm to kill Shepherd, but Shepherd blocked the knife and slammed Soap's head into the chassis, knocking the Scot to the ground. He pulled out his own knife and stabbed Soap in the chest.

Wolf, in anger went to slash at Shepherd, only for the General to redirect the strike into Wolf's chest, centimeters from his lung. Pain flared up into his brain, so much so that he blacked out.

"Five years ago... I lost Thirty thousand men in the blink of an eye..." He heard from behind him, causing him to roll over and look up at the owner of the voice. Shepherd.

"And the world just fuckin' watched... Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers..."

He looked at Soap, the Scot laying on the ground, a knife in his chest. Shepherd emptied the spent rounds from his .44 Mag, reloading it slowly. Wolf began to crawl towards Shepherd, hand reaching to his pistol that was no longer working.

"No shortage of patriots..." Shepherd finished loading his revolver.

"Here's my two cents..." Wolf whispered as he drew his pistol and fired, only to earn a click from the weapon.

"I know you understand..." Shepherd aimed down at Soap and pulled the trigger.

But Wolf and Price wouldn't allow the Rouge General to put a bullet in Soap for they tackled him to the ground.

Soap turned and crawled to the fallen gun, reaching for it but Shepherd stepped on it, punching the Captain in the face.

Soap waned in and out of consciousness, seeing the three fight. He saw Wolf get knocked back before Shepherd jumped on Price, punching Price repeatedly. Soap looked at the knife lodged in his chest, grasping it and pulling on it. Pain lit up his vision as he did, the knife slowly sliding from his chest cavity and out of his chest. With labored breathing, he spun the knife in his hand and looked at Shepherd. As he did, Wolf pulled Shepherd into a headlock, burying the knife he had in Shepherd's gut and yelling at Soap to do it before he fell away from Shepherd. Soap chucked the knife, the blade finding home in Shepherd's left eye, killing him.

With a pained sigh, he laid back, watching the sand fly overhead. 'So this is it? Wolf and Price are dead... I'm next... Heh... Befittin' of me..' He thought, his vision darkening.

"Soap..." Wolf's scratchy voice groaned.

'Wolf...' Soap thought, looking up at the one American who he trusted with his life.

"Soap...!" Price cried, rushing up to Soap with Wolf behind him. There was a low thrumming which Wolf heard.

"Helo incoming..." Wolf gasped, trying to steady his breathing while helping patch up Soap.

The Little Bird landed, causing Wolf to clutch the .44 Magnum that belonged to Shepherd.

"It'll hold for a while... Help me Wolf..." Price lugged Soap onto his shoulder, Wolf coming to the left of the two. "I thought I told you that this was a one way trip." Price said disdainfully.

"Looks like it still is... They will be looking for us, you know?" Nikolai questioned as he helped them load Soap onto the helo.

"We need to get them medical attention." Price said as Wolf helped keep Soap steady while clutching his own chest wound.

"Da. I know a place." Nikolai smiled, starting up the Little Bird.

"Where is Zero and the others?" Wolf asked, his voice raspy from the heat of the desert.

"The same place we are going, my friend." Nikolai said, an even bigger grin on his face.

Wolf smiled, shaking his head and leaning back on the seat. He could rest for a bit.

He looked back at Shepherd's body, nothing but contempt for his former leader. "Hope hell has a nice little hole for ya, bastard." He spat at him while they lifted off.

**_ Whew... That was heavy... What do you think?_**

**_remember I only own Skeleton Crüe_**


	4. Rude Awakening, Persona Non Grata

_**Hmm here we go!**_

_**By the way, look at my Polls. I need some voters. :D**_

_**On with the show!**_

"Hang in there, Soap!" A voice echoed.

'Price..'

"Stay awake! We are almost there!" Another voice shouted.

'Nikolai.'

"He's a hard bastard! He will make it." The first voice said.

"He fuckin' better!"

'Wolf...'

Soap opened his eyes to the helicopter powering down as he was lifted, three men lugging him towards the safehouse.

"Keep pressure on that wound!" Price shouted as they rushed the gurney.

Soap began having flashbacks, first of when Price slid his M1911 towards him back in '11.

"Stay awake, you Scot Bastard!" Wolf shouted, triggering a flashback to when he and Wolf met in '15, the mission that cost most of the Crüe.

They got him inside, Wolf slamming into the doorway and collapsing in a fuzz of pain.

"Wolf!" Zero cried, dragging him over to the ammo crate, beginning to stitch his wound.

"We are loosing him! Charging! Three, two, one!" Nikolai shouted, using a defibrillator to try and keep Soap alive.

"Hit him again! Where is the Doctor?!" Price exclaimed, gunfire popping up.

"Here!"

ZAP

* * *

**[August 17th – 9:51:37]**

**[Task Force 141 - Skeleton Crüe Disavowed]**

**[Himachal Predesh, India]**

"Russian attack choppers coming from over the ridge!" A Loyalist shouted which brought Wolf into consciousness, clutching his shoulder.

"How many of them?" Zero asked as she wiped the sweat from Wolf's brow.

"I count... Three Havocs and four - no, five Mi-17s! Commandos fast-roping down!"  
The second Loyalist cursed in Russian before pointing. "Get a fire team on the roof!" He shouted, picking up his Dragnov SVD to begin his part in repelling Makarov's forces, only to be shot in the eye.

"Yuri! Yuri, over here!" Nikolai yelled, a Loyalist working with Nikolai ran into the room where Price, Wolf, Zero and Nikolai watched the doctor attempt to surgically patch up Soap's wound. Soap grabbed Yuri's shirt and coughed blood from his wounds, blue eyes full of pain as he saw the American Captain holding Soap's right arm down to keep him still.

"Bloody hell. We need to get Soap to the chopper!" Price said as he kept Soap's legs from kicking.

Just then, a low flapping sound was heard, causing everyone to look to the windows.

"What is that?!" Zero asked, eyes wide as the sound grew louder. They all turn around at the far wall when suddenly, a Mi-28 Havoc crashes through the wall, which knocked everyone down.

Coughing through the dust, Price helped Wolf stand up before they both rushed back to Soap. "Is everyone alright?!" He questioned, looking at everyone.

"We're good, lets worry about Soap!" Zero exclaimed.

The Havoc fell from the hole in the room and outside, five Ultrnationalist Mi-17s flew in and began to drop enemy troops. Nikolai motioned Yuri to Price and Wolf then said "Do whatever these men say!"

"Da!" Yuri complied and brought up his AK-47 Red Dot, making sure the clip was loaded in and cocked.

"Yuri, take a position on the balcony!" Wolf shouted over fire, picking up an MG36 and letting loose a burst.

"We need to buy the doctor some time! Keep your eyes on the courtyard." Price ordered, his M4A1 in hand as he picked off targets.

Yuri carefully selected targets, letting rounds fly into a soldier causing the man to topple over, not yet dead.

A Loyalist shot a missile from the courtyard at one of the enemy choppers, the warhead impact causing the Heli to spin out and crash into the gates. With the courtyard's gate destroyed, enemies rushed in with guns blazing, the Loyalists began to engage them vigorously, desperately trying to force Makarov's men back.

"They've breached the courtyard! Take them down!" Zero yelled, her L86 LSW being unleashed on the opposing forces.

Price and Yuri joined up on the left with Wolf, weapons alight on the enemies within the courtyard below. "We need to hold them off until we can move Soap." Price said over the fire as he reloaded.

After a few more seconds of fire, the enemy pops smoke at the courtyard, which made the group enemy Havoc appeared from overhead and fired a burst of machine gun fire into the room, killing the doctor.

"The doctor's down!" Zero shouted, her weapon dry.

"Give him the shot! Yuri, we need your help, get over here!" Nikolai ordered, holding Soap down.

Yuri rushed to the table, grabbed ahold of a syringe, and stabbed it down into Soap's chest, plunging the shot of adrenaline into him to keep his heart beating. The door rumbled and broke down, a couple of Makarov's Mercs stormed in. Time slowed for Zero as she and Price quickly fought the two, Price pulling his pistol, and shooting his guy in the head, while Zero pulled out her machete and decapitated the man.

"Shit. That is one bad woman..." Yuri said, rejoining Price.

"They're on the roof. We've got to get Soap to the chopper!" Was Price's response.

"I've got him! Just give me cover!" Nikolai said as he helped the wounded Scot on his feet as they made their way out, flanked by Zero.

"Yuri, Wolf, on me! We have to push through the courtyard to the streets!" Price yelled as he took one more mag for his M4A1 and tossed another MG36 to Zero.

Once in the hall, Mercs smashed through skylights from the roof and began to fast rope down. Price and Yuri quickly took them down before Wolf and the rest regrouped with them.

"Down the stairs, move!" Price ordered as they moved ahead. They quickly moved down the stairs and to the courtyard, fire raining down from all sides as the Loyalists continued to hold back the Ultranationalists.

"Yuri, on me!" Wolf shouted as they moved off to the right and over to the patio.

"We've got to get through the courtyard!" Price yelled as he and Zero flanked left.

The fighting was heavy as they were able to quell the Mercs and Ultranationalists that were rushing through the bottleneck of the courtyard gates.

'We're pinned down in the street! We need reinforcements!' A Loyalist shouted into the comms.

With something else to push to, the group quickly decimated the opposition. With an all clear affirmation, the four moved on up to the gate, Zero and Wolf both checking their corners before moving through the gate with Yuri and Price in tow, an enemy UAV drone flying above them, which caused concern among the heroes.

"Russian drone overhead! We're outnumbered and outgunned. We need some heavier firepower!" Price deadpanned as they got closer to the gate.

"There's a weapon cache at the edge of the town! We have a UGV stored there!" Nikolai replied as he kept Soap safe.

"Then we'll use that to get to the chopper." Wolf said, against the wall at the gate.

"Lets move!" Price nodded as he kicked down the gate, he and Yuri entering the street with Wolf and Zero coming out with their sights on any one that had a gun similar to theirs on the street. Civilians were running away, screaming in terror from hostile gunfire.

"Hold fire! Civilians! Shit!" Zero screamed as she was hit in the abdomen area of her vest.

"Are you green?" Wolf asked, crouched in front of her with his weapon set on semi auto fire to pick off the shooter. Zero nodded, standing back up.

Ahead, the hostiles fired at the civilians, killing multiple men, women, and a child, which Price, Wolf, Zero and Yuri were enraged at.

How could Makarov's men and the Ultranationalists be so cold blooded? As they move up the street, they took out many of the hostiles with extreme prejudice. As he moved on to the side of the road, Wolf jerked a Loyalist and a civilian away from the path of a car, which crashed into the wall, crushing Wolf's MG36.

Yuri quickly rushed over to the American Captain, bullets being dodged by the ex-Spetsnaz as he tossed a cooked frag down the street, killing multiple hostiles. As he reached Wolf, he handed him an AK with a fresh, extended mag, pulling his AK from his back.

"Here you go, Captain America." Yuri smirked, taking down a couple more guys.

"Nice nickname, did you make that yourself?" Wolf said sarcastically, smirking as he took down a PKP Pencheneg wielding Ultranationalist.

"Watch the balconies!" Yuri shouted over to price before saying. "Sure did, my friend." he smirked as the two moved up to an overturned, burnt out car.

"Nikolai, hang back! Protect Soap!" He yelled back.

"Doorway, right side!" Zero exclaimed to Yuri.

Yuri took out the enemy coming from the right, reloading his weapon as the group continued to push forward.

"Keep moving down the street! We've got to get Soap out of here!" Price hollared from over the gunfire.

At the corner of the road, a helicopter began to let more enemy troops fast rope down, but they were quickly eliminated as Price, Yuri, and the Loyalists move up.

"The drone's doing another pass! Take cover and split up!" Price warned as they went down the alley way.

The enemy drone flew down the street and fired off its missiles, forcing Wolf and Zero into a house, the front collapsing in.

"Shit. Price we will meet you further down, our way is busted in." Wolf commed.

'Right, just make it sharpish. The chopper's this way!' He replied, shouting the last bit to Yuri and Nikolai.

Zero looked at the wall closest to the back alley, attempting to figure out the way out.

Wolf looked at Zero's chest, noticing she had a Semtex resting right beside her knife.

"Zee, chunk it at the wall." He pointed.

Zero rose an eyebrow. "What shit are you talkin? My frags won't even damage it." She said.

With a face palm and an exaggerated sigh, he pulled the Semtex off of her chest, slapping it on the wall and pulling her around the corner. A loud explosion resounded as the wall blew outwards, a nice sized hole for the two to fit through left by the explosion.

* * *

Price lead Yuri down an alley on the left before stopping for a moment, area clear. Not two seconds later, Wolf and Zero vaulted over the wall, landing next to the two as Nikolai came closer.

"The weapons are in the building directly ahead!" He pointed, keeping Soap up and conscious.

Past a closed gate, a large group of enemies began to at Price and Yuri, who had gone ahead abit.

"There's to many of them between us and the chopper. Nikolai, we need that UGV now!" Price said, tossing a frag into the gate.

"You're almost there! Go through the building! Wolf, give me some assistance. This man is heavy." He sighed at the last bit.

"Right, this way, Yuri!" Price waved.

They entered a house on the right, not seeing any hostiles on the other side. At the door on the other side, a Loyalist blows off the hinges with a shotgun. "Breaching!" He shouted, kicking down the door to the untouched part of the area. When they came out, Price spotted a small house on the left corner. It was the house.

"Hold up. This is it." Price held up his hand, letting his weapon dangle off it's sling. Price opened the door and entered the house carefully before Shots rang out, striking down a Loyalist.

"Get inside!" Zero screamed, providing cover fire for the others as they rushed in.

"The UGV is in a shipping crate directly below you." Nikolai said as he kicked the door shut, lugging Soap away from the basement door.

Price lifted the door to the basement, took a flashlight and went down, followed by the rest of them. Down inside, a large wooden crate numbered "526" sat in the middle of the room.

"I see it." Price muttered. He set down his flashlight, picked up a crowbar, and pried open the crate, revealing a UGV assault drone.

"Unmanned ground vehicle. 2 centimeter armor plating, mounted mini-gun, and grenade launcher. Controls are going to be in Russian." Price said, pulling the vehicle out of the crate.

"On it..." Yuri said before he was interrupted by Zero.

"I do..." she whispered dangerously as she got on the computer that controlled the UGV. Pressing a few buttons and turning it on, the screen displayed the UGV feed, "[SISTEMA ZAGRUZKI]" - ("[СИСТЕМА ЗАГРУЗКИ]" - "[LOADING SYSTEM]").

* * *

"Nikolai, what's Soap's condition?" Was Price's worried response.

"We've got to get him out of here!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Zee, clear a path to the chopper. We'll be right behind you!" Wolf said as Price lifted up the garage door, enemies rushing to positions while Zero controlled the UGV and moved it out.

"That minigun will punch right through walls! Hit them hard!" Price shouted as he popped a few rounds into a soldier that broke cover.

Yuri stuck back by Zero to provide cover for her. She spooled the minigun, unleashing fire on many enemies in a row.

"Use your grenade launcher. Bust 'em up!" Wolf said, throwing a frag into the gate that the enemies were flowing out of.

"Clear the path!" Price shouted as he, Wolf, Nikolai and Soap made their way behind it.  
As the UGV moved down the hill, its minigun destroyed concrete barriers and pillars that enemies were taking cover behind. Zero turned UGV left and engaged enemies on balconies of a three-story building, shredding the ones that had been there. After that, Zero moved UGV onto a roof where more choppers showed up and fired at it in an attempt to destroy the vehicle.

"Take 'em down!" Wolf shouted into the comms.

Not two seconds later, UGV shot down a Havoc and two Mi-17s then resumed engaging enemy infantry along the ridge.

"Zero, we're moving up! Keep them pinned down!" Wolf shouted.

The UGV moved on up and arrived at the Little Bird where a large group of enemies fired at the armored vehicle. Yet another Havoc showed up, but was quickly shot down by the UGV. As the UGV cleared the area, Price covered Nikolai as he and Wolf brought Soap to the chopper.

"We're at the chopper! Loading Soap in now!" Price shouted as he took down more enemies trying to get at them.

"He's not looking good." Nikolai sighed.

"Just start the fucking thing up so we can get him home."  
Suddenly, a warning appeared on the UGV screen.

"Drone inbound!" Price shouted.

The Russian drone fired a missile and took out the UGV, earning a curse over comms from Zero.

"Yuri, Zero, run to the chopper! Move! Go! Go!" Price yelled.

* * *

Zero got off the UGV control rig and began to sprint from the garage through the cleared path behind Yuri while under fire from the Russian drone. A missile knocked down a tree which Yuri jumped over and Zero slid under. Running down the hill, the Russian duo dashed left, and ran to a rooftop.

'Look out!' Wolf commed

As soon as the two stepped on the rooftop, the drone fired a missile below them. The roof blew upwards, knocking them on their backs and they began to slide down the hillside. They had to shift their weight as an avalanche of concrete and debris fell behind them. Zero yelped as she was struck by a branch, Yuri grabbing ahold of her vest as they fell into the river. Nikolai's Little Bird flew overhead as Zero and Yuri, being carried down the river, struggle to surface. Reaching out blindly, he grabbed ahold of a tree root and, using it as support, pops his head out of the water. Holding on to Zero tightly, he pulled himself and her out of the riverbed on top of him. Tired and exhausted, the two lay out on the rock The Little Bird flying above them.

"Shit... I never thought I would fall into a river, again..." Zero gasped, coughing slightly.

"What do you mean...?" He asked, letting her roll off of him.

"Another time, Osel..." She smirked.

'There they are! Right there.' Wolf was heard on comms.

'Good. We'll need him. We're going after Makarov.' Price responded.

'Who the bloody hell's Yuri?' Soap said, his voice soft with pain and fatigue.

Zero laughed, sitting up on her knees and looking down at Yuri, who looked as if he were about to pass smooth out.

"I need a nap... Maybe some vodka" he said softly.


	5. An intense situation

_**Alright, a little romance going on in this chap.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Remember, I own Skeleton Crüe, not TF141 **_

Two months of running was helpful. With a few odd jobs here and there, they had worked up somewhat of a new Armory.

Sitting in their compound, the 141 and the Crüe went over the intel they had on Makarov, hellbent on trying to find the man.

Wolf clicked the remote to turn on the TV, and was absolutely stunned by what showed up on screen. "Oh shit..."

Zero looked up from what she was doing, rubbing her hand over the new tattoo she had penned on Yuri's exposed arm.

The TV news showed that the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky, had gone missing.

"Not good.." Micro whispered.

"RUSSIAN PRESIDENT IS MISSING; Disappeared only hours ago... US government are in talks. Evidence points to extremist groups."

"Gotta be him..." Wolf said, shaking his head.

'The Russian President never arrived in Hamburg for the peace summit. With his whereabouts currently unknown, no one is certain what this means for the peace treaty...'

As Price, a recovered Soap, and Yuri discussed Makarov's next move, the world stood still for the group, each and every one of them looking away from intel - maps, pictures, and notes that littered the wall

"Looks like Makarov just played his next hand." Soap said as he stuck a blade into a picture of Makarov's face.

"If he puts himself back on the grid, he wants it to be known." Wolf hissed, standing from his seat.

"So where do we start hunting?" Soap looked over to Price, who nodded at Micro.

Micro, who sat at a computer brought up images of an African militia group in Sierra Leone, the PRF.

"Yuri... Where are we looking at?" the Canadian turned, looking at the Russian.

"Africa. Makarov's been using a local paramilitary group to move shipments into Sierra Leone. From there, they go towards Morocco, and into Spain." Yuri said drawing key locations of Makarov's shipments on the map – Sierra Leone, to Morocco, to Spain, indicating his next target to be London, UK.

"He's moving north..." Reaper declared.

"Right towards her majesty's doorstep. What's the cargo?" Price questioned, crossing his arms while Micro typed abit more.

A manifest was shown, highlighting Makarov's cargo.

"I don't know... but it's important to him." Yuri sighed as Zero leaned on him.

Price smirked at them, before looking at the manifest. "Then I want it."

Soap pointed on the map an airport in Sherbro, Sierra Leone, and marked a river that slithered inland. Pictures of a factory in a camp popped up on screen, the factory that held Makarov's cargo.

"We can use the river to get in close. There's a factory in the camp where they store the shipments... But..."

Pictures of the PRF were pulled up

"The PRF's been waging genocide in the highlands for months. They'll be everywhere." Soap finished.

Price linked pictures of Makarov's associates and security feeds from the massacre are shown.

"Makarov wouldn't let this travel lightly if it didn't serve a greater purpose... and chances are the bastard will be there personally to see things off. If he's back on the grid, then so are we." Price said, walking off. "Soap, Yuri, Zero. On me. Wolf, you and Micro coordinate with Nikolai.

**["Back on the Grid"]**

**[October 5th – 18:27:39]**

**[Task Force 141 Skeleton Crüe- Disavowed]**

**[Sierra Leone, Africa]**

Yuri and Zero surfaced from the river in Sierra Leone. He pulled out his suppressed M14 EBR Scoped and quietly locked and loaded. Soap and Captain Price surface from the water a few seconds later, also ready with suppressed M14s.

"Lads, we're just outside the village." Price commed.

'Copy. I'll pick you up in one hour.' Nikolai replied

"The factory isn't far from here. Makarov's cargo should be there. Keep it silent. Let's move." Price nodded at the other three.

They slowly began to trudged out of the river and made their way to the village.

"Maintain a low profile. The militia's all over this area." Soap whispered as he got up on the bank of the river.

"Soap, try not to die this time." Price snickered, also walked up on shore.

Soap threw up his middle finger, a sour expression on his face "You worry about yourself, old man."

They came to a small bridge after walking for a few minutes, a couple vehicles carrying militia rolled in from the road.

Zero stopped dead and crouched quickly, holding her suppressed ACR 6.8 with an M203 up to look through the Red Dot sight. "Vehicles approaching." She whispered.

"Get down." Price said, diving down into the tall grass with everyone getting down next to him. The vehicles rolled stop and dropped off one soldier, who turned to the driver.

"I think I saw something. You guys go on ahead. I'll stay and patrol." The Militia soldier said, pounding on the truck.

The vehicles left and the soldier walked down towards the river, trying to spot anything odd. The soldier spotted Yuri, but before he could react, Zero shot a ballistic knife into the soldier's throat and pulled his body into the river.

"Move." Price whispered, sitting up and slowly moving up to the road but remained hidden in the tall grass. They spotted two soldiers near a shed moving bodies.

"Two x-rays, eleven o'clock." Zero whispered, looking through her RSASS scope.

"Take 'em out." Price ordered

Yuri and Zero quietly sniped them out, scaring the hyena barking behind the fence. Soap quickly silenced the dog. "Clear." He confirmed, motioning for them to move forward.

As they moved through the shed, they overheard a group of militia getting prepared to execute a villager.

Soap peeked through and clenched his jaw. "They're gonna torch the poor bastard." He hissed

"Let's light them up before they light him up." Zero said, lining her sights up on a Militia soldier.

"Take them out." Price said and then, the militia were eliminated quickly as the four took shots at each soldier, all head shots., "Nice. Let's move."

As they moved on up, Price spotted two militias and a couple villagers, hands tied.

"Tangos up ahead." He whispered, about to line up his sights but vehicles came from the left.

"Hold your fire. There's too many of them." Soap said, getting from the line of sight as the vehicles drove down the road.

"Don't do anything stupid, lads and lass." Price warned.

"I've heard that so many times from Wolf, it ain't even funny." Zero responded.

After the vehicles drove away, they saw the two militia talk to the two villagers and then coldly executed them.

"Bastards..." Yuri muttered, disgusted by the brutality

Price also winced as the villagers were shot but he didn't let it distract him. "Alright, get ready...Move"

They stealthily moved past them, only to hear vehicles coming down on the road ahead.

"Get off the road!" Zero hissed, diving down.

"Get down! Now!" Soap exclaimed quietly, getting down next to Yuri and Price, all hidden in the tall grass.

"Easy." Price whispered, watching the vehicles pass them slowly, their stereos booming with rap music.

'Nice music...' Wolf said jokingly into the comms, earning a chuckle from the four.

"All clear." Soap confirmed.

"Copy..." Zero whispered.

They came from out of the grass and move into a shed by the road, Zero holding her fist up and pressing her back against the wall, the rest following suite. Just then, group of militia walked past, not even bothering to notice.

"Clear?" Yuri asked.

"Rog'. All clear." She said, motioning for the Captains to move ahead.

They moved on up for a moment, until Price held up his fist, pointing at the two militia that stood on a bridge.

"Two on the bridge." Price declared.

"We'll have to take them down." Yuri whispered as he took aim.

"Wait for the truck to pass." Zero whispered, the truck driving past the bridge.

"Drop 'em." Zero said, her RSASS making a soft sound as the sniped the first one, Yuri topping the other man a millisecond later.

"Impressive. Move up." Price said, smiling at the two's sniping skills.

Price and Soap drug the two bodies off the bridge and hid them in the river and then fell in behind Zero and Yuri. They came to the edge of the village Soap motioning Yuri and Zero to hold as Price held at the entrance and a militia patrolled by. Price then took out his knife, threw the militia at the wall and plunged his knife brutally into the back of the Militia's neck, killing him. Removing his knife and flicking the blood off, they then enter the village.

"Alright, I see the factory. It's just up the road." Soap pointed.

"Right. Soap and I will advance. Yuri, Zero, you're on overwatch. Get to a position on the roof and cover us." Price ordered as he and Soap move further into the village while Zero climbed the ladder to the roof, Yuri looking at a specific area of his female ex-Spetsnaz counterpart as she climbed up. On top, a militia slept in a chair, Zero bringing out her knife and slashed hard, removing his head. Zero whistled as she got in position, Yuri joining her and also got in position. They watched Price and Soap take out a couple militias and hide in a house.

'Hostiles approaching, 5 meters.' He Price commed quietly.

Scoping the area, Zero spotted two militias walk out of a house ahead, nudging her barrel in their direction, Yuri took them out.

'Two more from the west. Take 'em down.' Soap said into the comms.

Two more walked out of a house on the left and this time Zero took them down with one shot from her sniper.

'Moving up.' Soap commed as they made their way on further into the village.

'Another patrol on the road. Take 'em out quick.' Soap said, crouching.

Three militias walked onto the road ahead from the left. Zero and Yuri quickly topped the three men.

"Next time you look at my ass, take a picture. They'll last longer." She smirked, reloading her weapon

"Why, my memory is just fine." Yuri laughed quietly.

'Moving.' Price said, not hearing their conversation, which forced the two to look up into their scopes at Price and Soap as they ran up to the factory at the end of the village road.

'Breaching now.' Price said as he kicked in the door, both him and Soap enter the factory.

'Clear.'

'Clear? This place is bloody empty.' Soap responded disdainfully.

'Nikolai, the factory is a dead end. No sign of Makarov.' Price commed.

'He must have moved to the militia's headquarters at the center of town.' Nikolai said.

'We're moving there now.'

"Heads up, we've got company." Yuri warned, lining his scope up with large numbers of militia coming out of the village and moving towards the factory.

"Shit! We're compromised!" Zero shouted, jumping down.

Yuri jumped off the roof behind her, reloading as they moved to regroup with Price.

'Switch to your AK. You're gonna need it!' Soap commed.

Yuri swapped to his AK-47 Suppressed w/ Red Dot while Zero pulled out her ACR, Militia appearing in front of them and firing at them.

'Zero, Yuri, Rally on me!' They heard Price yell into the comms.

They made their way to the factory, returning fire at the Militia. They met up with Price and Soap, who barely get away from an explosion, and they engaged more militia.

"Push forward." Price said, rolling into cover.

They continued to engage militia and push forward into the village, bullets raining all around them. Time slowed for them as Zero stood up next to Soap, both sending a round into their target's heads.

"Area clear. Through here! Let's go!" Soap cried out, reloading.

They the moved into a house and climbed up a ladder, bullets flying past like steel bees. Zero wasted no time and launched a grenade into a house, killing all inside.

"Oi! This way!" Price yelled as they moved up, returning fire.

"I think they know we're here." Soap said, face sour

"No, I thought they were blind as fucking bats, Soap!" Zero joked, pushing into cover.

"All that matters is Makarov's cargo. Keep moving." Price declared, putting in a fresh magazine.

A truck appeared from the left, right infront of them.

"Technical!" Yuri shouted as fired upon the gunner and got a full burst in him, more militia coming in from the right.

"Yuri, man the .50 cal. and lay down cover fire!" Price ordered, staying in cover as Zero burst into a shack, pulling out a Thermal scope and swapping out scopes on her RSASS, laying on her back and scanning through a hole big enough for her to take shots from.

Yuri climbed up the back of the truck, pushed the dead body away, and manned the .50 cal. turret. He locked in the belt, looked straight down the old sights and fired on the incoming militia.

"Enemy, rooftop, right!" Price shouted, getting into cover near Zero.

Yuri shifted fire at the enemies on the rooftop on the right, some of them falling to Zero's sniping, the others falling from his hail of .50 Cal rounds.

"Contact front!" Soap cried, throwing a grenade.

"Where are these cockroaches coming from!?" Zero yelled, sniping more that had started to fire at Yuri from his nine o'clock.

Yuri shifted fire to the front once more at the Militia in front of the Technical.

"Contact left!" Yuri heard from Price, shifting fire to the left.

Zero put in a new 40mm grenade, tossing her empty sniper into the corner and drawing her G18, spraying a burst into a brave Militia that tried to bum rush her.

"Another technical incoming! Take it out!" Soap warned as he drew the Ranger from his back, a pair of shotgun slugs zipping from the twin barrels and into a Militia and sending him bodily flying through a shack.

"Contact front!" Price called, tossing a frag into the masses.

"Right!" Yuri replied with the MG aimed at the technical, a burst killing the gunner and destroying the vehicle. He continued to fire the machine gun at the militia that were swarming the four. Then, large explosions began to blossom around him.

"Mortar fire inbound! Hold on!" Soap shouted, moving to get Yuri.

As soon as Zero came from cover, a mortar exploded on Yuri's vehicle, knocking him off. The wrecked vehicle lands feet in front of him, heat and flames licking at his boots. Soap and Zero ran to him, taking down more Militia as they got to him.

"Get up, osel!" Zero shouted over the mortar fire.

"We gotta get the hell out of here!" Soap stated, pulling the man up from the ground.

Yuri got on his feet, eyes wide as he spotted a large group of militia coming.

"Shite! The whole militia is headed straight for us!" Soap warned as he backed up, firing at Militia.

"Don't stop moving, or they'll dial us in!" Price shouted, turning tail and running.

The rest of them didn't miss a beat, beginning to run through the village while they dodged incoming mortar fire. "Mortar incoming right!" Soap shouted.

Said mortar blew up a house on the right corner as they turned left through a shed.

"Incoming left!" Price warned, mortar exploding in a house ahead of them as they continued to run through the village.

"Go, go, go!" Yuri shouted, mortar exploding behind him.

They quickly moved into an alleyway and Price climbed up a ladder.

"Keep moving!" Soap said as he got on the roof, pulling Zero and Yuri up behind him. Not skipping a beat, the four ran on rooftops, dodging more mortar fire.

Yuri jumped down on another rooftop, but it collapsed and he fell in, landing flat on his front on the ground. When he looked up, he saw a militia bring up a machete blade.

"Yuri!" Zero cried as she too dove in on top of the man, punching at him. He grabbed her wrist, pivoting her over him and he stood, about to stab down at her.

Yuri wouldn't allow that as he quickly pulled out his Five Seven and fired a single shot through the man's head, killing the militia.

'Yuri, Zero, I see you! Just keep moving!' Price commed, jumping down onto the ground.

Yuri reached down and took Zero's hand, the woman shaking slightly. "Come on, Krasivyy." He whispered, helping her up. She smiled and drew her ACR, joining Yuri as they ran up the slope and regrouped with Price and Soap. As they did up Soap pointed at a tower where the militia were firing mortars.

"They're firing mortars from that tower!" He shouted, diving for cover.

"Yuri, slot the bastards!" Price pointed.

With a wide grin, Yuri obliged, hefting his M14 and targeting the two militias at the tower. Two suppressed rounds found home in the two men's chests.

"They're down." Yuri affirmed

"We got a large group of militia headed our way." Zero said, looking back.

"Then let's give them a proper welcome. Yuri – man the mortar on the roof." Price smirked at the ex-Spetsnaz.

Yuri nodded and ran up the stairs to the tower, Zero in tow with her ACR on semi-auto.

"Use the mortar and hose those bastards down! Start putting shells downrange!" Price shouted up as he and Soap took to spotting from the ground, Zero spotting from above.

Yuri manned the mortar cannon, dialing and turning it to the right position. Dropping in a mortar, he ducked below the barrel as the warhead flew out and rained down on a sniper. He then turned it, aimed, and fired another mortar on a group of militia.

"Looks like two technicals and a bunch of troops. Light 'em up!" Zero said, pointing to the left.

Yuri spotted the two trucks moving in from the left, aimed the mortar and fired, the warhead exploding between the two.

"All targets in the village are hostile! If it moves, put a mortar shell on it!" Zero relayed.

"Well fuck it then!" He shouted, dialing in on more targets and letting the shells fly.

'Keep firing the mortar like that!' Soap commed.

After a few moments, the shells were gone and Yuri had eliminated everything in the village.

"That's good for now! Let's move! We need to hit the church. We're running out of time." Price shouted up as they moved, Zero walking towards the stairs before landing a flip off of the tower.

Took the scenic route? Here." Soap tossed her a couple extra mags and an AK.

Yuri rejoined a few moments later at a drain tunnel, Soap moving up to remove the cover and went in, Price behind him.

Zero followed Yuri as he moved in behind Price and Soap, placing her ACR on her back and loaded the AK, calming herself after the incident with the Machete wielding Militia.

"Nikolai, approaching the church now. And you're sure the cargo will be there?" Price asked, rather mellowed out.

'It's the only area they could have moved it to.' Nikolai responded.

'If it ain't there, then it's already on its way to Europe.' Wolf said.

"Let's hope Nikolai's right." Soap sighed.

They came out of the tunnel and moved further into the village before they heard the Militia. They engaged more militia, but they were quickly eliminated by the time they reached the end of the area.

"Clear." Zero said softly.

"Soap, door!" Price said as they came to a house on the left. Soap bodily rammed the door down and they entered into a burned basement. When they came out of the other side, they spotted the church ahead. But their hope to find the cargo dimmed slightly as helicopter flew above towards the back of the church.

"Price! There's the bird!" Soap yelled, pointing.

"They're moving the cargo!" Yuri growled, aiming at the church.

"We're out of time! Get to that church now!" Price ordered and the four stormed forward, engaging militia coming out of the surrounding buildings.

"Push forward to the church!" Soap cried out as they dodged through bullets that whizzed over them. These guys were more sloppy than before, which made the quartet's job much easier as they near the entrance of the church.

"Zero, on Yuri.." Price nodded as he knifed a militia that got too close. The two moved up, reaching the church as some militia and a couple hyenas came out of it, rushing at the two Russians. They eliminated them quickly, and all it took was two controlled bursts on the advancing enemies.

Soap came along side them, throwing a couple flashbangs into the open door. Shielding their eyes, the two Russians stormed in, taking down targets quickly. "Church is clear!" Soap confirmed after they went in. "Stack up on the door!" He said as he and Price made their way to the back.

"Alright, lads and lass. Let's do this." Price nodded to Yuri as they stacked up on the door. Yuri kicked it down, and as soon as he did, a hyena jumped and latched on to his right hand. Yuri freed his hand, held back the hyena with his left and with his right pulled out his Five Seven, killing two militias and then fires three bullets into the hyena's head. As Yuri got back up, the helicopter lifted off with a load of boxes underneath it.

"They're getting away with the cargo!" Zero screamed as she fired off her clip. They fired at the helicopter with her in an attempt to shoot it down, but to no avail. The helicopter escaped. In anger, Price kills a wounded militia, repeatedly kicking the body.

"Damn it! Son of a...! Nikolai, the shipment's gone. We missed our window." He sighed, dropping his now empty weapon.

A racket and various expletives were heard on the other end of the line behind Nikolai's response. 'What about Makarov?'

"Must've done a runner. Just get us out of here." Price said, walking over to Soap, Yuri and Zero as they opened a crate, only to find it empty.

"Ah fuck..." Zero whispered.

"Empty..." Yuri kicked the crate.

"What do you think Makarov was after?" Soap looked up at Price, pulling out a water tight bag.

Price sighed, rubbing his temples. "We'll ask the bastard when we find him. Light me up one..." He said as Soap pulled out two Villa Clara cigars.

Zero laid her head over her arms. "Are you alright?" She heard Soap ask, causing her to look up at the Scot.

"I hesitated... That was my second time to hesitate..." She whispered, staring at the smoke of the leveled village.

* * *

_Zero awoke on the shore of the river's reservoir, hypothermia nearly ready to set in. She looked around, searching for the American they had rescued almost three months ago, the man she honestly couldn't stand._

_"Desmend..." She groaned, clutching her chest._

_No response came. She got back up and stumbled forward, her AK nowhere to be found. She did, however, find his signature G36C laying next to where she awoke._

_"Desmend..." She called, picking up his weapon._

_Suddenly, she found herself being slammed on the ground once more, a gun to the back of her head. She looked past the gun and felt betrayed by one of her close friends. "Torvik... What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, staring into the man's eyes._

_"I am sorry, Liv... It's just a job, nothing personal..." The man said sadly._

_Zero closed her eyes, knowing her death was coming. The shot from the pistol never came as a high powered shot rang out, causing her to flinch as blood splattered on her. She opened her eyes, seeing Wolf with his MSR at his hip, barrel smoking._

_Zero sighed, closing her eyes again before heaving, the MRE she ate earlier splattering on the ground._

_"Are you alright..,?" Wolf said, kneeling by her._

_"...I don't do that... Ever..." She said, gagging slightly._

_"Come on, Liv... We gotta go... They're going to wait for us at the bridge.." Wolf whispered, handing her an AK-74u._

_She accepted the weapon and stood shakily. "Thank you..." She smiled, walking with the Captain._

* * *

"Everyone hesitates, lassie... It's human nature..." Soap placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. "Ask Wolf about it when we get back home... He'll tell ya about what happened after what had happened in '15..." He said, knowing it was somewhat a sore subject for them.

"If you say so..." She muttered.


End file.
